


I Wish I Could Be at the Con

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: I wish I could be at the Con,Oh, all the ideas it would spawn,Yes I would thinkOf every kinkTo write about Sherlock and JohnAnd on and on…





	I Wish I Could Be at the Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> This weekend, lots of lucky folks will be gathering in Atlanta for 221B Con. For the rest of us, there's the 221B-Consolation 2018 collection. I wrote this as a 221B Consolation prize in response to a prompt from DaisyFairy.
> 
> Sing this to the tune of "The Animal Fair."

I wish I could be at the Con  
No need to feel shy or withdrawn  
I’ll bet I’d find  
Folks of like mind  
Connected by Sherlock and John

I wish I could be at the Con  
A 221B marathon  
It would be great   
To stay up late  
Just talking ‘bout Sherlock and John  
And on and on…

I wish I could be at the Con  
To see all the fan art that’s drawn  
Oh, I would buy  
A huge supply  
Of pictures of Sherlock and John

I wish I could be at the Con  
Instead of at home, woebegone  
New friends to meet   
Oh, what a treat  
Obsessing ‘bout Sherlock and John  
And on and on…

I wish I could be at the Con  
Yes, I wish that I could have gone  
I’d have a blast   
With the Three Patch cast  
Podcasting ‘bout Sherlock and John

I wish I could be at the Con  
Oh, all the ideas it would spawn  
Yes I would think   
Of every kink  
To write about Sherlock and John  
And on and on…

I wish I could be at the Con  
Just laughing and carrying on  
I would be gay   
All night and day  
Cosplaying as Sherlock or John

I wish I could be at the Con  
A 221B paragon  
Still I shall write   
For your delight  
This song about Sherlock and John  
And on and on and on and on!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
